Apple Withdrawls
by Nadia Wynne
Summary: Draco likes apples, Ryuk loves apples. The Shinijami is bored and Draco would rather fix the vanishing cabinet. two-shot. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuk had been bored since Light had died and had decided to drop another Death Note by a castle in England. 'I don't want another Kira… all I really want are some apples.'

Draco walked around the grounds of Hogwarts; thinking of ways to fix the vanishing cabinet when a notebook hit him on the head. Looking up he only saw the clear blue sky, "That doesn't mean Potter wasn't using his invisibility cloak." the teen muttered crossly. He peered at the black notebook on the ground and bent to pick it up. "Death Note," he wondered and opened the cover. "Any name written in this notebook the person will die. What a cheap prank. Peeves can be so aggravating sometimes."

Draco put the notebook in the folds of his robes and went back into the castle. After walking up the stairs and down some hallways he was in front of the Room of Requirement. The door formed and he entered, the room was filled with miscellaneous junk, but Draco had been craving apples as he was thinking. He walked over to the table and reached into the bowl for a green one. He was about to take a bite when a loud crash sounded behind him followed by a moan. "That was dumb of me. I haven't traveled through ceilings like that since I had to search Light's house for cameras."

The Slytherin Prince turned to the pale creature dressed all in black and had big red eyes. His obsidian lips seemed to be in a permanent smile and his heart earring caused Draco to sneer despite his fear. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A shinijami, the owner of that Death Note in your robes." the creature answered with a laugh. Noticing the apples he started to twitch and his foot lifted well above his head. Ryuk was forced to hop on one foot.

"Have you been spying on me? Is there something wrong with you?" the blonde inquired with disgust.

"Nothing better to do up in the shinijami realm. This is what happens when I haven't had apples in a while. Mind sharing any of those apples? I like red ones the best."

"Green ones are sharper in taste, have you had one of those?"

"Well, no, but I like red ones because they're juicy and look like blood."

"Figures. Have you tasted a sweet golden apple?"

"Wouldn't that break your teeth?" his head started to turn and his arm was bent oddly at his side.

"Never mind, here," the teen tossed him a red apple. "What's the point of a Death Note anyway?"

Ryuk savored the taste of the crisp skin and relished the soft crunch it made when he bit off a piece. His head turned back to its normal position, as did his arm and leg. Swallowing the last of the apple he licked his lips and answered, "Shinijami's use them to add lives to our own life span so we don't turn to dust. Humans can use it to kill people but will end up just like me if they do."

Draco sneered at the thought of looking like that repulsive creature. Ryuk gave him an expectant look and was rewarded with another apple. "How do I get rid of the book?"

The god of death ate the apple in one bite and swallowed. "Just relinquish ownership of the Death Note and you'll forget about this whole experience."

Draco gave the rest of the red apples to a very giddy Ryuk. Before he gave up the notebook he asked a question. "Do you know a man by the name of Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Could you kill him with a Death Note?"

"It'd be kind of hard when his soul is divided up wouldn't you think? Between you and me he doesn't have very long to live anyway. A man who wanted to be immortal. Wants to be a god of this world. Why is it that the best minds end up with a god complex? Wow, I've never said anything like that before. Maybe Light had rubbed off on me." Ryuk shrugged.

"Who is Light?" Draco asked curiously, holding out the notebook.

"A human that played god and took life from criminals. It's kind of funny how he was killed just before he got around to England's worst felons. Tom Riddle was on his list, come to think of it, and two Malfoy names. Deatheaters as they were called. It's funny because you can't really eat death." Ryuk laughed and took the Death Note back. The god of death went back to his realm.

Draco turned back to the apple in his hand and took a bite. He wondered how he had gotten into the Room of Requirement but decided it didn't matter. He had a job to do.

Ryuk looked down on the human world and munched on an apple. Maybe he'd visit that blonde haired kid again but probably not. He was still bored and wanted someone more like Light. Someone like Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville Longbottom paced in his room. "Why me?" he mumbled as his head turned to his desk. He sharply looked away when his eyes made contact with a black notebook. A few moments ago when he was outside Draco had been bullying him about his parents. When the Slytherin Prince and his goons left a note had fallen from the sky. Neville picked it up and noticed the title, "Death Note". Because of his fear he had ran to the Gryffindor common room and up into his dorm. Luckily most of the Gryfinndor's were gone due to Quidditch practice.

"If that notebook can truly kill people I can take revenge on that wretched witch Bellatrix." Neville shook with uncontrollable rage at the thought of the deranged witch. "I can't kill a person though."

"Not with that frame of mind." Ryuk chuckled when Neville jumped. "I'm a shinijami, the owner of that notebook. You have a pretty messed up past. This Bellatrix LeStrange driving your parents insane. I'd pity you if you weren't so pathetic yourself."

"I'm not pathetic. Is there a way I could take back a death if I change my mind?" Neville inquired hopefully.

"No. Once a life is gone it's gone."

"I can't kill Bellatrix by just writing her name in the Death Note. That's impossible."

"You live in a world where with one flick of a wand a kid is a ferret. How could a notebook that can be used to kill people be so unbelievable?"

"I won't do it."

"Would you like to give the Death Note back then?"

"I didn't say that. I just need to think this through."

Draco was searching through the library when he noticed the bushy haired teen reading at one of the wooden tables. "Granger." he hissed.

Hermione kept her nose in her book and Draco sighed. He crossed to the other side of the table and sat across from her. "Look, I don't want to ask Madam Pince about a book because she'd pry or tell Snape. I want to know what book to check out about recurring dreams."

"Dreams or nightmares?" Hermione inquired with her lips pursed.

"They're too foggy to decipher. It's like a suppressed memory trying to figure itself out."

"Harry has had the same problem. Why don't you take occlumency lessons?"

"Because Snape and my father have taught me well. I just… you really are the brightest witch of our age." he said begrudgingly.

Hermione's lip twitched and she said coolly, "Thanks."

Ryuk lounged on Neville's bed as he sat at the desk staring at the open notebook. The pale shinijami regarded the young boy with his red eyes. 'Nothing like Light or Tom Riddle. He does thirst for vengeance though.' "You know," the god of death said, "You can think of it like this: you'll be crippling You-Know-Who's followers. At least you should kill the one who drove your parents to St. Mungo's."

"But killing like this is so cowardly." Neville whispered.

"Yeah, but all's fair in love and war. Isn't the Wizarding World at war?"

"Not yet."

"Death Eaters are rising. They have plans. Why not throw a wrench in them by killing off one of the most loyal? No one would know."

"I would."

Ryuk stood and leaned over the young wizard. "Come on kid. I can tell you're itching to write down her name. You want revenge for the wrong you've been dealt. You could've lived your life with your parents instead of your grandma who wears that ugly fur coat. If only she hadn't used the crucio curse on your parents. All the pain they suffered and the hurt you've suffered was caused by Bellatrix."

Neville sneered as her face popped up into his mind. He dipped his quill in the inkpot and scratched her full name into the notebook. Ryuk smiled and chuckled. Finally some action.

Bellatrix stomped up to her brother-in-law and was about to yell at him for telling her how to take care of her job when she started to convulse. Soon she was on the floor twitching. Lucius stared down at the now still woman. He waved his wand over her and found no pulse. Despite himself he smiled. The annoying woman was finally dead.

**So instead of a one-shot I decided to add a bit more. I don't know where this will go but a review would be nice, please and thank you.**


End file.
